A loudspeaker is a transducer that produces sound in response to an electrical audio signal input. Conventional electrostatic loudspeakers include two perforated electrodes in between which is positioned a lightweight flexible diaphragm. The diaphragm moves perpendicular to a plane of the two electrodes when excited by a signal voltage. Through motion of the diaphragm, an acoustic output is produced by pushing air through the perforations of the two electrodes. However, existing transducer designs do not allow for certain diaphragm movements or configurations that may improve acoustic output. In particular, existing transducer designs do not allow for large deflection relative to the spacing of the electrodes. Further, the designs require a large bias voltage that can impact the required signal voltage.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved electrostatic transducer designs that allow for improved audio playback.